SNK Popularity Poll Series
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Let's vote on the polls and read a fanfiction on the results of these polls. (The characters I tagged is random to get attention, mostly all characters you voted for will appear in the fic).


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded:** January 17, 2018.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

So I posted a Ranker stuff in a different social community last year. One of them is the Best Anime and apparently, Shingeki no Kyojin won the ranker that month. And because of that I ended up creating a popularity poll that time and after receiving the results, I decided to write a popularity poll fanfiction.

Today I'd like to offer a special omake for you guys. The omake will be based on the popularity poll I posted on a certain social community but I decided to share the fanfic here. Now to cut to the chase, let's start!

 **a SHINGEKI No KYOJIN fanfiction  
 _presents_  
Popularity Poll #1: FILMING WITH THE CAST**

 **Levi Ackerman  
** **Rank 1 (11 votes)**

Hanji Zoe and Mikasa Ackerman  
 _Rank 2 (10 votes)_

Annie Leonhardt  
 _Rank 3 (9 votes)_

Rico Brzenska  
 _Rank 4 (8 votes)_

Armin Arlert and Ymir  
 _Rank 5 (7 votes)_

Sasha Braus, Erwin Smith and Jean Kirstein  
 _Rank 6 (4 votes)_

Connie Springer and Bertholdt Hoover  
 _Rank 7 (3 votes)_

Reiner Braun  
 _Rank 8 (2 votes)_

Marco Bodt  
 _Rank 9 (1 vote)_

Hannes  
 _Rank 10 (0 votes)_

 **Let the SHOOTING BEGIN!**

The cast looks up at the top ten of the anime. There are actually fifteen characters listed in the poll, but there's been a lot of tie so it summed up to only the Top 10. And they could not believe how the characters were ranked up there. Especially Eren.

"I- I... I am..." his wide eyes could not believe it. "...I'm not listed up there... that could only mean, no one put my name up there."

"Eren..." Mikasa wanted to reach out to him but her hand never reached him. She felt that she'd betrayed him for reaching Rank 2 while Eren not only received no votes, but he wasn't even listed in the poll.

Levi on the other hand passed by the board, seeing his name on top in bold letters. He smirked shortly, seeing the 11 votes he has and walks away. In a matter of seconds, Hanji jumps from behind him and lands in front of the board, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm Rank 2!" she exclaimed.

"Tied with Mikasa. That's a pretty good spot." Oluo says but as he scanned the board, he doesn't see his name at all. "W- What is this?"

Petra and the rest of the Levi's squad pushed through the crowd of characters to see if their name was written in the board, but to their disappointment; their names were not written there.

"W- We're not famous enough?" Petra muttered, a tear dripping down her cheek.

"I don't get why! I'm easily remembered!" Oluo exclaimed.

"That's sad." said Jean with a smug grin. He walks forward with his arms crossed. "But I guess you're not cut for this after all."

"As if you're any better you brat!"

Jean eyed the bulletin board, seeing that he was ranked 6 and tied with Sasha and Erwin. He nodded at his rank but his eye twitched seeing who he was tied with. His brows furrowed at the sight of the 4 votes he had.

"Not bad. At least I wasn't a 0." he managed to say, deep inside he was disappointed though. And he could feel the gloomy aura from the corner where Eren was sulking.

The cast suddenly came to a halt when Erwin arrived. They made a space for him and he walks forward to see where his name was.

"Commander!" Hanji greets him with a big smile. "I ranked 2!"

"If you're 2 then I must be o-" he wasn't able to finish his words when his eyes locked on the big bold letters at the top of the board, seeing 'Levi Ackerman' on top with 11 votes, followed by Hanji and Mikasa who tied in Rank 2.

His eyes scanned the rest of the characters, seeing his name in Rank 6 with Sasha and Jean.

"Not so bad Commander. Most characters aren't even listed there but you made it." Hanji complimented but for Erwin, it sounded more like she was gloating.

He clenched his fists and an imaginary fire aura began to surround him.

"C- Commander?"

Erwin was about to throw his tantrums when he was pushed aside by a very angry Ymir. Krista hugging her by her waist while Sasha and Connie were walking behind them.

"Who's the dolt who made this poll?! Huh?! Why wasn't my beloved Krista written there?! HUH?!" she shouted at the board.

"Y- Ymir it's okay!" Krista tried to tell her. Even if she tried to stop Ymir, she doesn't have enough strength to even hold her back.

"No it's not okay! How can not one single voter even think about listing you down this poll?! Don't they see you as pretty or charming at all?!" she angrily shouted at the gentle blonde.

Connie and Sasha took a step forward while in the background, Erwin crashed in the wall behind them and the other Survey Corps were around him, trying to help him up.

"It's no big deal. I mean someone like Eren wasn't listed there. He's literally the main guy here." Connie commented and Eren felt an arrow struck his chest.

Eren started to bleed from the wound. Mikasa knelt down beside him, wanting to comfort him but then another arrow struck him from behind. There was no rest as more arrows aimed at him and the brunette boy ended up lying on his own pool of blood with the imaginary arrows still in his chest.

Mikasa searched for the cause, hearing the conversation between Connie and the others.

"You're right. It was justified that even underrated characters can rank high." Sasha agreed. Behind her, Rico was walking when suddenly a boulder with the word 'underrated' written on it fell on her head.

"Krista should be loved and adored! I don't get why someone like you or Connie even gets a spot there!" Ymir points at their names on the list.

Connie and Sasha stared at their names in disbelief.

"Whoa you're right, I got three votes like Bertholdt does." Connie muttered.

"You're Rank 7 and I'm Rank 6 with Jean and... COMMANDER ERWIN?!" Sasha freaked out.

She felt a heavy palm on her shoulder and she jumped in fear. It was Erwin with a scary look on his face, his imaginary fire aura was twice as strong as before.

"You got a problem being ranked with me, cadet?" he asks with a deep scary voice.

"N- No Commander!"

Meanwhile, Armin was trying to help Eren get back to his senses while Mikasa left for a moment to get a weapon so she could ANNIHILATE everyone who is talking behind Eren's back.

"How could this happen... Armin?" Eren asks.

"It's not like I even got a spot there." the blonde boy tells him. But Eren clenched his fists and grabs Armin by his jacket.

"Is that your secret?! Putting myself down so people would vote for me!?" he asks and Hannes arrived to separate them. Although he himself was very pale. "Hannes? What about you? Were you in the list?"

"Yeah he's in the list." Marco said as he joined their conversation.

"That's great!" Eren smiled for Hannes. At least Hannes unexpectedly got himself in the top ten.

"But he has no votes. He is Rank 10 with 0 votes." Marco finished and Eren saw how quickly the color on Hannes had faded. "I only got 1 vote as Rank 9. I'm not sure if it's something to be proud of..." he continued to explain and wipes the tears in his eyes. "At least Jean got a good spot."

Back at the board, the trio pushed through the crowd to see if they had any chance of being there. Surprisingly Reiner found his name as Rank 8 with 2 votes. He was relieved.

"Reiner, that's great." Bertholdt pats him in the back.

"Thanks Bert." he pats his friend's back in return. Annie pushed in between them and points at Bertholdt's name.

"Bertholdt is Rank 7, he is a point ahead of you." she states and Reiner grabs Annie from behind, locking his arm around her neck.

"You don't have to rub it in." he tells her while Bertholdt looks back at the list, worried if Annie was not listed like Eren was. After all, she was the traitor of humanity. A traitor that many fans had hated.

But there was an unexpected turn of events to see that Annie had ranked 3 in the poll.

"W- Whoa! Congratulatios Annie!" Bertholdt tells her with a smile. This made Reiner tighten his arm lock on her.

"Gee, how can a traitor who literally did not show up 1/4 of season 1 and not a single appearance in season, get to Rank 3? Is this rigged? The poll is rigged isn't it?" Reiner teased.

Annie had enough of him and with her special move, he was flipped and flying midair for a moment before landing on his back.

"Eren had a flashback of me a bit you know?" Annie reminds him.

Ymir joined them with a mischievous grin on her face, Krista still trying to stop her from causing any commotion in the hallway.

"Not bad to get 2 votes, Reiner." she was gloating. The trio can tell. "A shame it wasn't enough to keep you in the top 5, eh?"

"I'm not the one who betrayed Krista and ranked 5 WITH ARMIN!" Reiner threw at her and Ymir froze. The smile she had earlier was still plastered across her face but she was no longer moving and color in her face was drained.

"Ymir?"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Erwin shouts as he stepped forward to join them. He was angry, his thick brows furrowed together. Grounding his teeth, he glared at the trio. "How can the likes of you even become so famous?!"

"Being popular doesn't have to be the protagonist, you know?" Annie stated and Eren fell from where he stood. Everyone was indirectly pertaining to him. "They don't have to be good guys either."

"Tsk, you talk big just because you reached the Top 3, but let me tell you something, you did not earn your place!" he debated.

"Technically I'm top 4 since Hanji and that monster are paired up like a cou-" Annie never get to finish when she felt a breeze pass by her.

Mikasa appeared between her and Erwin, a sword in Mikasa's hand, an angry glare from Mikasa as well. Annie felt the slight wound Mikasa did to the side of her neck, blood dripping.

"Don't lump me in with that person! If I am to be shipped with someone, it will only be EREN!" she declared but it just made things more awkward.

"Was 'that person' she's referring to, me?" Hanji asked, pointing to herself.

"Who else was tied with me?!"

Then there was silence. But even if there was silence, the pressure and the intimidation keeps on rising as the two girls glared at each other, no one blinked

for a second. Eren was clutching on his repeatedly injured chest as he watched the two girls on their staredown.

Armin was supporting him, standing beside him. Making sure Eren doesn't suddenly fall down.

A fight is about to begin but the number 1 wasn't there...

 _'What is going to happen now? Are they really going to fight because of this poll?_ ' Armin thought.

* * *

 **End of the first popularity poll.  
If you guys want a part 2 then send a PM/drop a review of your top five votes or if you have more then maximum of seven votes to any SNK character. Auright? If you got questions, PM or review or let's chat in the FB Page in my bio.**


End file.
